Butterflies part 31
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A new Mountie in town...a little drama and maybe some answers


Jack got up, kissed Elizabeth and Maddie and walked out the door of the café. His stomach was full of Abigail's biscuits and gravy and his heart full of the love of his family and friends. He was touched at Abigail's concern for him and grateful for her friendship and advice over the years.

Now, he was on his way to the office, not to work, but to meet the Mountie that would be filling in for the next month. He walked in and surveyed the room. It was neat and tidy as he always kept it. It was cold though, so he went and lit a fire in the stove. He warmed his hands and thought about how much he missed his job. He was going to love spending more time with Maddie and Elizabeth but he missed his rounds and crazily enough, the paperwork. The door opened and in walked a very young looking Mountie.

"Good morning. I'm looking for Constable Jack Thornton?"

"I'm Jack. What's your name, Mountie?" He shook his hand.

"I'm Levi Foster, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

"So, this is Hope Valley. It's a nice town. Seems kind of quiet."

"It is quiet. The townspeople like it that way. Lots of families with small children."

"Don't get me wrong, it's fine. I just always envisioned my first assignment to be somewhere not so…..quiet."

"Well, I appreciate you coming out here to fill in for me. I'm happy to show you around the town."

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

Elizabeth stayed at the café to talk to Abigail. She had missed her terribly. Elizabeth moved over to the couch in the parlor to get more comfortable. Maddie was getting heavy sleeping in her arms.

"So how have you been, Elizabeth?"

"Just fine. It's been hard some days, but mostly good."

"Have you been feeling ok?"

"Off and on. There was a few days that I was stuck in bed because of nausea, but it didn't last very long."

"I'm glad. I was worried. I knew Charlotte was with you, but I always thought about you."

"I meant to send you more letters. I spent most of the time with Jack, though."

"Its ok, Elizabeth. I completely understand. Now you get to tell me about it in person."

"Well, I have to say, I didn't think I could handle almost losing Jack again. It was very hard, but having Charlotte there and my parents, helped so much."

"How did Jack handle being stuck in bed?"

"Not very well. He was more frustrated than I have ever seen him. The doctor wouldn't let him move very much after surgery for awhile. It was so hard for him. He was used to being able to do so much but he couldn't. I got sick that first day and it killed him to not be able to help me."

"I bet it did."

Maddie woke up and stared at Elizabeth. "Mama?"

"Hi, Sweetheart."

"Mama." She reached up and patted Elizabeth's face.

"Are you hungry yet? Abigail, do you have something I can cover up with while I feed her?"

She brought a blanket over to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just started feeding Maddie when Jack and another Mountie walked in the door.

"This is Abigail Stanton. She owns the café. Abigail, this is Constable Levi Foster."

"Constable, it's nice to meet you."

Elizabeth quickly righted herself and stopped feeding Maddie in time for Jack to introduce her, but Maddie got upset being interrupted during her meal.

"Constable Foster, this is my wife, Elizabeth and our daughter, Maddie."

"Ma'am." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Constable, thank you for filling in for my husband." Maddie was playing with Mama's shirt, trying to tell her she was still hungry.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Thornton."

"Next stop, the infirmary," Jack announced. Before he walked out the door, Jack winked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth mouthed, "I love you."

She watched him walk out. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and feed Maddie. I'll be back in a little bit."

As the Mounties walked to the infirmary they had a chance to talk.

"Sir, it was a pleasure meeting your family."

"Thank you, Levi."

"I'm a bit surprised, though."

"Surprised?"

"I am surprised to meet a married Mountie. It isn't very common."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

"I don't think I will get married. I have plans to work in dangerous parts of the country, not having a permanent home. I don't know how a wife would feel about that."

"Well, I used to feel the same. Then I met Elizabeth. Everything changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell for her almost immediately. Once I knew she felt the same, we had that conversation. We went into this marriage with our eyes open, knowing we could be separated but also that we may need to move around a lot. When you meet someone that is willing to do anything for you, don't let it slip through your fingers. There might not be another chance."

"I heard you built a house."

"Yes, I did."

"Isn't that risky? Why put down roots when you might be asked to leave tomorrow?"

"Normally, I would agree with you. However, this is my permanent post. I was given my pick after I helped capture the Tolliver gang."

"I heard about that, sir. I'm impressed."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of the other Mountie I had with me."

They walked up to the infirmary and Jack opened the door. "Faith?"

Faith walked in the room from down the hall. "Jack! Welcome back to town. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, Faith. I'm just fine. I wanted to introduce you to the Mountie that is filling in for me for the next month. This is Constable Levi Foster. Constable, this is Nurse Faith Carter. She runs the infirmary."

No one spoke. Jack looked at Levi, waiting for him to speak, but he was staring at Faith, apparently tongue tied. Faith was staring back.

"I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you Constable." Faith regained her composure and shook his hand, her cheeks flushing.

"You too, Nurse Carter." He shook her hand, but didn't let go for a moment.

"Ok, well, are you ready to continue our tour, Levi?"

"Yes, sir." He had let go of her hand and was now nervously smoothing his hair. "I hope to see you again, Nurse Carter."

"Me too." She tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodbye Jack."

"Faith." He nodded at her and smiled.

That night at home, Jack and Elizabeth were getting ready for bed and talking about their day.

"What do you think of the new Constable, Sweetie?"

"He's young."

"Yes. Not that much younger than you."

"He seems it though."

"Do you mean, inexperienced?" she asked as she slid under the blankets in bed. She leaned against the headboard, waiting for Jack to explain.

"I guess. He said he has plans to work in less quiet locations."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Nothing, Love." She chuckled.

"Tell me." Jack settled in next to her.

"He sounds like you did. The whole "chasing whiskey runners in Cape Fullerton" thing. You held on to that for awhile."

"I guess." He sat back and thought. "He was surprised I had a family." He took her hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Yeah?"

"He said that he's not getting married because he's going to be moving a lot and working in dangerous areas. He doesn't think a wife would like that."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Did he also say, "If the Mounties wanted him to have a wife, they would have issued him one?""

"Ok, I get your point."

Elizabeth laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I took him to the infirmary. I introduced him to Faith."

"Yeah?"

"You should have seen them. At first they just stared at each other, not talking. Then they both got flustered. They shook hands, but it was like time froze. They just stood there, staring, holding hands. Then he smoothed his hair and she tucked her hair behind her ear and she blushed. I felt very unneeded."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"What now, Elizabeth?"

"You are so cute."

"Thank you, but what does that have to do with…?"

"Faith and Levi?"

"Yeah."

"I remember our early friendship. It sounds just like that. You used to stare at me a lot and smooth your hair when you came to see me. You made me blush countless times and when I looked at your handsome face, I was a goner. Faith and the new handsome Mountie might be in for a little love of their own."

"Handsome? You thought he was handsome?"

"To be honest, yes. He doesn't hold a candle to you, my dear, but I can see why Faith is captivated."

"Nice save."

"Are you saying you've never found any other woman attractive since we met?" She kissed his cheek again, then laid her head on his chest.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what I thought. Faith is gorgeous and Levi is handsome. Why would they not notice each other?"

"It takes an amazing, strong, capable woman to be with a Mountie. They are few and far between."

"Faith is all of those things, Jack. She could do it. It's not an easy life, but personally I'm glad I chose it."

"Me too."

Jack couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to toss and turn anymore, so he got up, put a shirt on and went to sit on the porch swing. He took a few deep breaths, watching the stars. He didn't realize how much he missed being home until he returned. Just sitting here was paradise to him. His wonderful family sleeping inside, nothing to worry about.

"Jack?"

"What are you doing up, Honey?"

"Maddie wanted to eat and then I noticed you weren't next to me. Are you ok?"

"Of course. Want to join me?"

"Yes, I do." She sat down next to him. He covered their laps with a blanket and put his arm around her to pull her closer. "Are you not sleepy, Love?" He looked ahead and then down at their intertwined fingers.

"I guess not."

"Is anything bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." He kissed her fingers. "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Can I talk to you, Elizabeth?" He frowned.

"Always. I knew something was wrong. What is it?"

"I got a telegram from the Mountie Headquarters in Union City. They found more witnesses and everyone described the same man. They received a telegram from a nearby town identifying him as a man from Hamilton." He paused, fearing her reaction at the rest of the news.

She could see the concern and hesitation on his face and in his eyes. "Go on." She gripped his hand tighter, fearing bad news.

" His name is Paul Hutchins. He claims he was hired by someone to hurt me."

"What?! Who would want to do that?"

He stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand what he was about to say and not overreact. He now was second guessing starting this conversation in the first place.

"Jack?"

"He said he was hired by a man named Charles Kensington."

"No. That's not possible. He would never do that. No." She shook her head.

"All I'm saying is, this Paul that shot me, is claiming that. I don't know if it's true or not. I'm going to find out."

"How?"

"I know detectives in The Force that will help, discreetly."

"What if it was him, Jack?"

"He will be arrested. If it wasn't Charles, then there is also a chance that someone could try again. He could have just picked Charles to throw us off or maybe he has a grudge against Charles for some reason."

Elizabeth sat back on the swing, in a daze. "It can't be true, Jack."

"It hope it's not, for your sake, but, Elizabeth? I need you to listen to me. I could be in danger, and by extension, so could you and Maddie. We need to be cautious of any new people we meet and watch out for dangerous situations. I will do my best to always be with you, or have Bill or Levi with you, but if you're alone, please be careful."

"I will." She looked like she could cry at any moment so he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Jack?"

"What, Sweetheart?"

"What if Levi…..?"

"I already thought of that. I verified with the Mounties that he was who he said. They said this is his first assignment, but graduated first in his class. We don't have to worry." Elizabeth sighed, pulling Jack closer, wanting to be safe, but not feeling that way, for the first time. The danger was real this time and it affected the whole family. She stepped back away from Jack and walked into the house. She stopped at the sink, turned her back and started sobbing. She couldn't hold it in. This was unimaginable to think about, that her former friend that she was so close to, that claimed he loved her, would ever put her husband in danger, or her or her daughter. It couldn't possibly be true. Now, they all have to fear for their lives, not knowing who to trust, not knowing if everything and everyone they care about could be taken away in a second.

Jack was watching her from the doorway, letting her cry alone for a moment. He felt a change in her when he was holding her a few moments before. Almost as if she wasn't finding comfort in him, like she was just going through the motion of hugging him. It was strange. This was not easy to watch. He needed to console her somehow. "Elizabeth?" He walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She just shook her head. "No. I'm sorry." She walked away, her breath shuddering, catching as she tried to stop crying. She went into their room and sat on the bed, holding a pillow in her arms, squeezing it, holding it over her face, quieting her cries so she wouldn't wake Maddie up.

She finally calmed down and realized it was almost morning. Maddie would be up soon. She went to the closet and dressed for the day. She heard the bedroom door open and heard Jack stop in the doorway to the closet. He reached for her hand, but she brushed past him, looking past him at Maddie who was starting to wake up. "Come here, baby. Let's get something to eat." She sat down in the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Mama?" Maddie picked up on her distress. She burrowed her head into Elizabeth's neck, hugging her. That's all it took for Elizabeth to start crying again. If anyone hurt her precious angel, she would die too. She looked at Maddie, playing with her pretty dark curls, her dimples she got from her Daddy, her round face. Maddie looked at her with concern. "Mama?"

"I'm ok, baby." Maddie gave her a big smile. At the same time, Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach. She gently rubbed her barely swollen tummy, knowing the new life inside of her was showing her what was important. "Thank you," she whispered.

She looked up and saw Jack, sitting on the bed, staring at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. Why was she pushing him away when he was doing his best to keep her safe? Of course he would, he always had. He loved her as much as she loved him, and their babies. She got up and put Maddie in her crib. She walked over to Jack. He stood up and encompassed her in his arms.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I need you, so much."

"I need you too. I'm trying to keep you safe, Elizabeth." He looked at her, drying her tears.

"I know you are."

"I'm sorry I upset you. I needed you to know because we need to be careful." She nodded, leaning her head against his neck, relishing in the comfort she did feel in his arms.

"Mama, Dada!" Maddie had pulled herself up in her crib, watching them.

"I think it's about time we put her in her own room. What do you think, Love?" She kissed Jack, long and sweet.

"I was thinking the same thing, Sweetheart," he said as he kissed her back.

"Mmm. I felt the baby move a minute ago."

"I know. I was watching you, I could tell." He moved his hand to her tummy. "About six more months, huh?"

"Yeah, a little less. Seems like forever."

"It will go fast. Maddie will keep us busy."


End file.
